We're In A Book
by AthenaOwl10
Summary: What happen when 4 normal 12 year olds get sucked into a book and no way out. No biggy, right? Wrong! Read and find out what happens. I suck at summaries just read it.


**Title: We're In A Book**

**Chapter 1: Mornings, Walking, and Books Oh My**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own Sydney, Dezorae, Jonathan, and William.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

"Okay," said Dezorae "we're dead."

"Way to be optimistic, Beauty Queen." said William.

"But you gotta admit," I said "Dezorae's right."

"Great," said Jonathan "just great."

Okay if you're confused Let me start from the very begining. Me, Dezorae, William, and Jonathan we're walking to our middle school on January 5, 2012 and it was very cold in North Carolina. And so if you know Dezorae see complains. I mean a lot. It's very annoying.

"Ugh," said Dezorae "it's so friggen' cold."

"What are gonna expect," said Jonathan "it to be 70 degrees?"

"'Friggen'." I laughed.

Dezorae glared at me "Shutup."

"Fine." I said "Hey William?"

"Yeah?" William asked.

"Can you hold my book real quick?" I asked "I gotta get somethin' out of my backpack."

"Um sure." he said as I handed him my Percy Jackson book The Lightning Theif and I took off my backpack and put it on the ground. While I was digging though my bag William read the back.

"You know," said Jonathan "I've never read these books."

"Really?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah." he amitted.

"Neigther has Dezorae." William added handing the book to Jonathan.

"Yep." said Dezorae popping the 'p'.

"Well," I said gettoing my mini composition book out and pencil and standing up "you should it's really good."

"Okay," Jonathan promised "I'll try reading it." and with that he opened the book and bright light shone around us.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" we screamed as we got sucked into the book.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself next to Jonathan on a bus. I looked down to see I wasn't wearing a winter jacket and my school uniform. I was wearing a black, white, and grey plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans and knee high converse, and a neckalce with a bow and an owl on it. <em>Cute<em> I thought _But when did I change clothes. _I shook Jonathan until he was awake.

"What?" he groaned.

I rolled my eyes "Get up."

He sat up and looked around "Where are we?"

"Not in North Carolina I can tell you that." I told him.

"When did you change clothes?" Jonathan asked.

"Have you seen yourself?" I replied

Jonathan was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans and the same mocisincs he was wearing before we left but he also had a 'man' bracelet with something that looked like a spear.

"Where are William and Dezorae?" he asked looking around.

"I don't know." I admitted. I looke around the bus and I saw the two people I would have never _ever _expected. They were Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm just gonna skip to where we get off the bus are in the musuem <strong>(sp?). <strong>Jonathan and I walked up to Percy and Grover and acted casual. You know as casual as a person can be when they're trapped in a book and no clue on how to get out. So I Just said "Hey Percy, Grover."

"Hey Sydney, Jonathan." greeted Percy.

"So, you excited about seeing the musuem," asked Grover "you wouldn't shutup about it, Sydney."

"Oh yeah, sure I am." I replied trying to go along with it.

"Um," interupted Jonathan "exuse us one minute." he pulled me away and faced me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to act natural." I replied.

"Do you know what's going on don't you?" he concluded "You wouldn't tell me on the bus."

"Look Jonathan," I said "we're inside the book and I think William and Dezorae are in Camp Half-Blood."

"What's a 'half-blood'?" he asked.

"It's a demigod and I think you're smart enough to figure out what that is." I answered.

"Okay so Percy and Grover are demigods?"

"No just Percy." I said "Grover's a satyr, you know half man half goat."

"Oh that clears it up." Jonathan said sarcasticly.

"Oh and by the Mrs. Dodds is a Fury or Kindly One kay so look out fot her." I said before walking off with the other group and Jonathan closly behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Should I thow it in Taturus? Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**AthenaOwl10**


End file.
